everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Athos Wonderland
Character ''Personality and Skills'' Athos is the dull and sarcastic son of Alice from Alice In Wonderland. He is monotone, dry and basically everything his mother's not. He is kind of hipster and likes to snark at everything and everyone to a point that when he doesn't, something is very wrong. Athos has the ability of see what isn't there (like, he starts talking about how that green unicorn shouldn't be there or shouts that centaurs are not to be ridden like that and so on). He spends most of the time with the wonderlandians and seems to not be affected by all the madness that surrounds them. ''Appearance'' Athos is a short boy with browinsh skin, blond hair (well, now it's dyed black) and dark brown eyes. His hair is curled and down to his neck. Original Story Check to story and to character From Alice to Athios *He's got her... "colorful thinking". Relationship Family Athos is in good therms with them but sometimes is embarassed by his mother and her "mushy-little-sonny-stuff" Friends He is in good therms with pretty much anyone. The Wonderland Girls Athos and the girls (Kitty, Lizzie and Maddie) are usually together and they are very protective of him and his willingly choice to still follow his legacy. They loved him of first sight by his "boring and monotone, yet adorable" way of being, and, he is very nice (when not sarcastic) to them and cares for them deeply. His relationship with Pearl is a bit different, well, it's actually the same as with the others, only that he is the protective one. He openly accepted her not wanting to follow her legacy and stays on her side when the girls are discussing. She sees him as a true (if not first) best friend. Pets He has a white bunny named Bianca back home. Romance First: Athos DOESN"T see any of the girls as more than friends and is not interested on them. Second: He prefers waiting for his story ends. Outfit Basic His normal (pun intented) clothing is blue pants with a white shirt and a light blue vest over it. On feet he has black shoes and wears a black headband. He likes to wear white hipster glasses (doesn't need them) and has dark blue braces. His vest has Down The Rabbit Hole (his favorite band. It's underground, you never heard of it) written all over it. Legacy Day He wears a royal-blue suit with black shoes and a white half apron over it. Quotes Trivia/Notes *He was born at April 1st. *His favorite food is a drink called Drink Me, it's basically sugar and caffeine mixed in a bottle. *He is what Shinediva wants Alistair to be like. *Athos is just a placeholder, his name was going to be Aistair. *He hates to be interrupted. *The girls are afraid of letting him hang out with the other Rebels too much because they don't want him to deviate destiny. *He calls Maddie Madeline, she loves it. *His unofficial catch phrase is "Curious, right?" and its variations. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland